<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not My Day by redpearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963995">Not My Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpearl/pseuds/redpearl'>redpearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consequences, Episode 3x11 Fixit, Episode Fix-it, Gen, Iris being reckless, Not for Iris West fans, Savitar not being nice, Sort Of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpearl/pseuds/redpearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris ran into danger while investigating an arms dealer. It turned out to be ‘her day’ after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Savitar &amp; Iris West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not My Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though this warehouse was supposed to be used to store illegal weapons, it was rather easy to break-in. There weren’t any guards that Iris could see, which was good since she won’t be discovered, but bad in that she might have got the wrong place.</p><p>It’d be very bad if she lied to Barry for nothing. She had promised Barry that she’d give up the illegal arms dealing story, a promise she never intended to keep. She was a reporter. She had to see this story through. </p><p>Iris took a moment to look around, there were stacks of boxes all around, obviously new stocks since they didn’t have any dust accumulated. The whole warehouse was well kept and clean, clearly regularly in use, even if it was abandoned on paper.</p><p>Iris opened up one of the boxes, as she expected, it contained a dangerous-looking rifle. She took out her phone to take a picture, and a voice suddenly called out from behind her.</p><p>“Hope you like what you see, 'cause this sneak preview is gonna cost you your life.”</p><p>Turning around, Iris saw the missing guard. And his gun pointed at her. Iris smiled and shook her head.</p><p>“Yeah, I don't think so.”</p><p>Assuredly, Iris walked towards the arms dealer, stopping just before the muzzle of the gun. It rattled the man; she was pleased to see.</p><p>“Are you crazy? This'll rip a hole right through you.” </p><p>“Everyone's gotta go sometime, right?” Iris replied nonchalantly, stepping forward again. “And I am pretty sure today just…” She stopped only when the muzzle was pushing against her chest, “... isn't my day.” </p><p>Pumped up by adrenaline, Iris felt invincible. This wasn’t her day to die. She knew the day of her death, and it was weeks from now. The God of Speed would kill her, not some anonymous guard working for a mundane arms dealer. </p><p>Plus, Wally would save her. Iris had taken the precaution of securing Wally’s help; a petty thug could never cause trouble for a speedster. As if her thoughts had conjured him, a yellow blur whooshed through…</p><p>
  <em>Wally! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>But before Iris could rejoice, an unseen force knocked into Wally, struck him hard, and sent him flying. </p><p>
  <em>Savitar!</em>
</p><p>Wally got up, but got beaten down by Savitar again and again… Iris shouted, tried to run to Wally, all thoughts of the guard and the gun forgotten. </p><p>Before she can move though, Wally flew hard into the wall on the other side of the warehouse. He crashed onto the hard surface, but didn’t slide down, an unseen weapon pinned him to the wall, he was stuck there, like a butterfly pinned on a board, meters above the ground… </p><p>Iris ran, eyes fixed on Wally’s struggling form… Was there a hole in his abdomen… Was that blood coming out of him?!</p><p>She heard the sound of the gunshot after the bullet struck her back. Iris looked down, shocked to see redness blossomed on her shirt before weakness hit her knees and she fell down...</p><p>
  <em>This wasn’t supposed to happen…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This wasn’t her day to die. She still had time left, weeks even. She wasn’t supposed to die here…</em>
</p><p>In her disorientation, she didn’t hear the guard fell down behind her, the same kind of hole in his chest as the one in Wally. </p><p>Iris struggled to keep her eyes open, straining to search for the one responsible, to see her invisible murderer, but she was losing blood fast…</p><p>
  <em>It wasn’t supposed to end like this…</em>
</p><p>Iris felt dizzy, this wasn’t part of her plan. She just wanted to leave something behind, a legacy, something people could remember her by. She didn’t want to die alone in a warehouse, another victim to senseless violence…</p><p>Savitar watched impassively as Iris bleeding to death on the floor. Her eyes unfocused, dimed and shuttered for the last time. He bent down to touch her cheek, couldn’t feel her skin inside the metal armor, instead the sharp ends of his claw left thin lines of red on her face.</p><p>
  <em>She used to be so beautiful in his eyes…</em>
</p><p>Savitar stood back up, looked down at the body of the woman he both loved and hated in equal measure. He had meant to kill her on the promised day, but hearing her taunting that man, so arrogant in her assumption of temporary invulnerability…</p><p>It made him mad.</p><p>And acted without thinking, intercepted Wally from saving her from the guard. Then battered Wally to the other side of the warehouse, and thrust his blade through Wally’s body, pinned him to the wall. He watched as Wally feebly tried to push him back and pull out the blade, brown eyes wide in fear of death. </p><p>Iris’ scream reached him, and he pulled out the blade sharply, unconcerned that Wally dropped to the floor with a thud. </p><p>Savitar flashed back and saw the bullet speeding towards Iris’ back, and almost reached out and plucked the bullet out of the air, but anger and vindictiveness stayed his hand. Savitar watched impassively as Iris was struck down, blood pooled beneath her prone body.</p><p>He took out the guard almost as an afterthought. </p><p>Now that she’s laying there, lifeless, stripped of her misleading vitality, she seemed fake, apathetic, Savitar thought he had finally seen her true face. </p><p>He didn’t regret his actions, regardless of the consequences. </p><p>Not that there would be much, Savitar contemplated. The important thing was the death of Iris West not the date of her death because what was pivotal was the consequence it had on the Flash, not the actions she had taken before her death. </p><p>… …</p><p>Satisfied with his conclusion, Savitar dashed to Wally again. </p><p>Wally was barely alive but still breathing. </p><p>
  <em>Good…</em>
</p><p>Since his old plan was ruined, he needed a new plan. Wally was going to be useful for his new plans. </p><p>
  <em>Team Flash better be prepared.</em>
</p><p>Smirking, Savitar picked Wally up, careful not to jostle him too much. He speeded out of the warehouse in a flash of blue lightning. </p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reaction to episode 3x11. How things could have gone differently for Iris.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>